Golden Buddha's Pursuer
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Nancy Drew with his father got to Japan because of Kakashi Hatake, Carson's friend. Nancy met Detective Conan and they share the same case to be solved, who's interested in stealing the Golden Buddha with a fist sized diamond on its chest. They both think Lupin III, Asia's greatest thief, wants to steal it but things are not as they seem.


**Golden Buddha's Pursuer**

**SUMMARY:**

Nancy Drew with his father got to Japan because of Kakashi Hatake, Carson's friend. Nancy met Detective Conan and they share the same case to be solved, who's interested in stealing the Golden Buddha with a fist sized diamond on its chest. They both think Lupin III, Asia's greatest thief, wants to steal it but things are not as they seem.

**A/N: This was written for our Creative Writing Class. English isn't our native tongue here so if there are any mistakes, forgive us. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

It was a normal day in River Heights and Nancy Drew, the River Heights' famous detective was pretty bored watching mundane TV shows. She clicked the remote a lot of times to switch channels but found nothing that interests her. As if a cue, Bess, Nancy's cousin-slash-bestfriend rang the doorbell. She was very thankful that her best friend broke her cliche day.

"Oh my, Bess! I'm so glad you came over." Nancy's deep brown eyes brightened, her blond hair hung to her neck.

"I thought you were dead bored. It was totally boring in my house too!" The red haired girl with emerald eyes chuckled. Nancy laughed too.

They went and jumped onto the sofa. They chatted about each others lives and recalled best cases that Nancy solved. Bess was stiff at the moment, as if thinking something really important.

"Hey, Nancy! Have your heard? Asia's greatest thief is now in Japan! I saw his pictures and he is so handsome for a robber. His black tuxedo suits his charisma. Plus his thin mustache made him look more attractive." Bess blushed.

Nancy giggled. "I guess you'll side on the bad guy then. I've also heard that news. Japan's best detective, Conan, is already on that case, searching for clues everywhere to lead him to that Lupin III you're attracted too." Bess blushed again and the two of them laughed together.

Carson Drew, Nancy's father, entered the sala and was very cheerful. His face was glimmering. Nancy, on the sight of her father's expression, though of hearing a good news.

"Hello dad. It must be a good news you got there." Nancy asked excitedly.

"Well. my friend in Japan, Kakashi Hatake, invited us to go there for a week long celebration of his birthday. He said we could stay in his house for a week. Infact, he already issued a VIP ticket in the River Heights Airport." Carson Drew's smile was at its widest.

"I love to come!" Nancy exclaimed.

"I guess I'll have to meet those people then." Nancy giggled upon throwing the joke to bess.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bess was really disappointed. She knew she couldn't come because her family will have a get-together two days ahead."Kiss Lupin III for me then." Bess conceded and chuckled.

"If he's crazy enough to show himself in front of me, then I'd do it with pleasure." They both laughed. His father smirked as well.

Nancy Drew with her father arrived on the evening in Japan. They reached Tokyo and met Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi hospitably ushered them into his house and there they stayed.

"Tomorrow will be mmy 49th birthday celebration. Get energy and sleep well." Kakashi struggled with his japanese accent in speaking english. His whitebeard short.

"Arigato, Kakashi san." Carson Drew replied. Nancy was amazed upon hearing his father speaking nihonggo. Kakashi nodded in response. " I speak a little of it." Carson Drew explained to his daughter, smirking.

It was a big day. Several well-known people gathered altogether in kakashi's house cheerfully. they raised their glasses of sake and nodded each other in greetings. There was a long table dined with delicious Japanese cuisines. Carson drew was busy chatting with different people while Nancy was occupied by stuffing her tummy with wasabis and deserts.

In the middle of the crowd, a handsome young man with his signature glinting circle eye glasses was roaming warily. His blue tuxedo made him stood out among the crowd. He tried to flatten a pointed, compressed strands of hair on the middle of his head but it just stood and pumped again. His face frowned in frustration.

"Man, this is aggravating." Conan sighed.

Nancy Drew's eyes widened upon noticing the famous detective. She drank juice and pat her lips with a napkin. She planned to talk to Conan right away.

"Hello! You must be Detective Conan. I'm Nancy Drew. I'm honored to have finally met Japan's famous detective. We share the same hobby-solving cases."Nancy winked for encouragement. She waited for Conan to respond.

"Thank you." Conan replied indifferently. He was still thinking deeply about something. He was staring at the life sized golden buddha on the altar near to Kakashi's bedroom. Then he constantly stared at the people who were near to it.

Nancy noticed Conan analyzing something. She got interested. She was still eager to have a conversation with him. She thought of talking about Lupin III to spark his interest.

"Uhm, Conan, as much as I don't want to be an interruption, but I heard Lupin III is now in the city. You are now trailing him right?" Nancy asked after tapping Conan's shoulder. "What's with that buddha anyway?"

Nancy caught Conan's attention. "You're a detective, right?" He finally asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I am." the girl detective smile in response.

"Well then, that Buddha there is a 600 year old sculpture sculpted by an Emperor. It was passed down from generations to generations as a legacy of a royal blooded clan. It's made of 100% pure gold with a fist sized on it's chest." Conan explained. Nancy noticed something shining on the middle of the golden buddha. she confirmed it was a diamond!

Before Nancy could ask, Conan continued."Lupin III might be on the loose in Japan for this one. Although Kakashi san made sure that all of the people he invited for this occasion a trustworthy, everyone is still a suspect." Conan's tone was serious. Nancy's spirit turned to detective mode.

"I assume Kakashi Hatake personally assigned you on this case." Nancy inquired.

"Yes, but not for Lupin III. That's the police's job.I'm here to figure out people who are having interest for that golden buddha." He replied.

"How I wish I can help." Nancy Drew's brown eyes sparkled.

"Of course." Conan replied. He thougt he could find rhose inspired thieves easier if he would collaborate with River heights' famous detective.

"So were partners now." Nancy exclaimed.

"Hey, Conan. Come here. I want you to meet someone over here." A long, brown-haired pretty girl called Conan.

"See you later." Conan winked and headed to the girl's direction.

"Sure." Nancy replied and smiled.

Nancy already knew the person Conan was going to introduced to. It was Toshiro Surigawara, a politician. Her father introduced him to her earlier.

The celebration came to an end and people bid each other goodbyes. Kakashi was very happy for his celebration was successful. Carson Drew and Nancy was happy too. I was a day for them so they headed to their rooms and rested. Kakashi thanked everyone and said goodnight. He let some of his friends to stay overnight for it was already late.

Nancy woke up at 3 am and found herself wanting to go to CR. so she got out her room and trailed the corridor that leads to the CR. Suddenly, she halted when she heard the window creaked. Then a careful stomp thudded to the floor. She embraced the wall and peaked at the man standing in front of the golden buddha. Nancy figured out it was Lupin III.

"Hold it right there!" Nancy's voice was hoarse so it was not that audible to wake people. She tried to clear her throat for her to shout louder.

"Wait, wait!" Lupin whispered and raised both of his hands. "It's not what you think!"

Like an action star, Conan rolled from somewhere and swung his feet to Lupin. But the infamous robber was as skilled as him. Lupin shielded it with his arms and caught a grip of it. He swayed the male detective to the wall. Nancy threw a small vase and hit Lupin's head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Come on! I'm not into fighting." Lupin was agonized and scratched his head that was aching.

"Stop!" Nancy shouted.

Lupin hurtled to the window and jumped. Then nancy heard an engine roaring to life. She hurried to the window and took a look at the black sedan car, she hoped she could see at least its plate number. She was frustrated that it was blank. Then the car disappeared on the road.

"That was a sharp, bull's eye." Conan got to his senses and stood up. "Atleast he have nothing with him." He continued while tapping his sleeves.

"I have to argue with that." Nancy's eyes was shocked looking at the altar. Conan was also as aghast as Nancy seeing it. The golden buddha was missing!

They both heard a door thudded to closed. " It must be the thief!" They said with the same vigor. The two rushed to the door only to find that it was Toshiro Surigawara was the one who stole the golden buddha.

"Too late. Go kill those insects!" Toshiro uttered menacingly. Then a group of bandits with bandan on their mouths ran toward Conan and Nancy. Conan was just a good fighter, he threw a capsule and it became a soccer ball, then he launches his feet to it and it hit most of the bandits, dropping them down unconscious. Nancy threw all of the plant vases beside her and it bump to the remeaning bandit's faces and beat the hell out of them. But it was too late for Toshiro already started his car.

"Not so fast, Toshiro." Lupin III came out suddenly out of the bushes. He struck the head of Toshiro and it knocked him down. Nancy and Conan were very shocked of what Lupin did. Was Lupin gonna still the golden buddha himself? They sprinted to the car hoping they could still get the golden buddha.

"It's yours. Come on, get it." Lupin placed the golden Buddha on the lawn. It was still dark. But the two detectives saw the famous thief smiled. " You've been misunderstanding me. I'm only here to protect it too. I am a member of the clan it belongs to. But I must admit that vase that hit me gave me a real headache"

"I'm sorry. I thought your going to steal it." Nancy apologized. People were awaken and got the to door. They were all frightened seeing Lupin with the two.

"Ow, that's a lot of people there. I got to go. Bye. See you if I see you." Lupin III smiled, running towards another car. It roared to life and they left. Nancy noticed that there was a man with a dark long hair, wearing a kimono with a katana on his waist.

"I'll let you go this time." Conan spit between his teeth.

"What just happened?" Carson Drew and Kakashi Hatake said in synchronization.

"Long story. Good thing is we have the golden buddha. We learned that Toshiro was having a big interest for it. Call the police and let him with his bandits be jailed." Nancy yawned.

Carson Drew and Nancy thanked Kakashi Hatake and extended their gratitude for the hospitality that he gave to them. They bid goodbye to each other as they were separated in the airport.

"Arigato Kakashi san." Nancy was trying to have a japanese accent. Kakashi nodded in response.

They got home and found Bess waiting for them on their lawn. Bess' face was really excited. " What happened? Tell me what happened?"

"Long story." Carson drew and Nancy simultaneously spoke. They both chuckled.


End file.
